


Vigil

by Quartz



Series: Wheel of the Year [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, FairySafe, Family Feels, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatics' Yule Fest 2020, Paganism, Rituals, Sumbel, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/pseuds/Quartz
Summary: “She’s at it again.” He slid over the arm of the sofa, coming back in for a cuddle with his girlfriend, for warmth of course. They really needed to fix the warming charms around the flat. “Apparently, Mum is trying to single-handedly revive every old magical tradition that exists."Or, where the Weasley's celebrate Yule, and there is mulled wine and bonfire cuddles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Wheel of the Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back friends, to another installment of paganism 101 through the medium of fanfic! I can't help myself. This is apparently turning into a series, but you should be fine to read this by itself. Though I won't be upset if you read the rest of it. As always... the Ravenclaw can't write fanfic without research. Many of the ritual bits either came from my personal lived experience as an ADF Druid (www.adf.org), or through perusing Stations of the Sun by Ronald Hutton. I tried to make everything be topical to Devon, England as that's where the Burrow is. Though as this is a work of fiction (and provided for free), do be kind.
> 
> Many, MANY thanks to moonfairy13 (or as I call her, FairyFicMum) and the rest of the Fremione Fanatics for giggles and encouragement, to one of my IRL grove members for meditation inspiration, and to omnenomnom for giving this a once over before I post. This is mostly un-betaed so any errors are mine.
> 
> And as always, these characters are merely borrowed.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190397502@N04/50742571131/in/dateposted-public/)

Molly huffed. It was the holiday season, and while she was happy that all her little birds had grown up and essentially flown the coop, she did miss the organized chaos that was everyone being at the Burrow all at once. With Bill married, Charlie in Romania, Percy and the twins back in their own flats, Ron and Harry moved to Grimmauld Place, and while Ginny and Hermione were back from school, they had gone straight to Harry and Fred’s, respectively. Everything was too quiet. No one was coming to the Burrow until Christmas Eve, which she supposed was the new normal with adult children. It didn’t mean she liked it. Wars leave scars, seen and unseen, and she was always much happier when everyone was under one roof.

Then again… she could always prolong the festivities. Lammas was such a success, everyone had a lovely time, and there was such lovely magic. Perhaps the old traditions were her answer. 

~~~~~

Fred sighed in contentment. Hermione was safely ensconced in his arms on the sofa. The cold of December was seeping in through the walls and windows of the flat above the shop but they were well protected under warm blankets with mugs of warm spiced tea. The twins finally got the flat back in order a fortnight prior. After they were mostly healed, they opted to focus on the shop’s needs and decided to live at the Burrow in the months following the war. But now that they’re back in their own space, both twins felt more settled. Fred also was especially glad to be back in his own flat now that Hermione was back from Hogwarts for the holidays. She had elected to go and complete her education after the war, and he was very glad of the privacy his own flat afforded now that she was here. He set his tea on the table, and moved her hair off her neck, placing small kisses up her neck, ending under her ear. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, and kissed the shell of her ear. 

Hermione sighed in contentment. She placed her tea on the table and turned to face him, “I missed you too.” Her eyes closed, and Fred moved forward the small amount needed to kiss her. Her hands slid into his hair, and he happily slid down the sofa, pulling her on top of him. As the kissing intensified, his hands slipped under her jumper and up her spine, causing her to arch into him when-

TAP TAP TAP SCREECH!

They both started, and Fred laughed. With a quick peck and a gentle push, he emerged from under Hermione to walk to the window and let in his parents’ new owl Holbert. He took the letter from him, and opened it up.

“Looks like it’s from Mum.”

“What’s your mum got to say?” She sat up, head full of mussed curls popping over the back of the sofa.

“She’s at it again.” He slid over the arm of the sofa, coming back in for a cuddle with his girlfriend, for warmth of course. They really needed to fix the warming charms around the flat. “Apparently, Mum is trying to single-handedly revive every old magical tradition that exists. She’s trying to gather everyone up for an all night vigil on the solstice." 

“Really, your mum is encouraging us to come stay up all night, and quite possibly be a bit rambunctious?”

“You haven’t seen it as much being at Hogwarts, but I think she just feels better with everyone under her roof, so she’s willing to tolerate a lot more chaos than before. George and I did quite a bit of experimenting at home while we were rebuilding, and she barely said a word unless it escaped the confines of our room or Dad’s shed and was particularly smelly or sticky. We would even have Angelina and Lee over late and all she would comment on was to make sure everyone had somewhere to sleep if we got too into our cups.”

“Well that’s different. Then again, she was very adamant about how Harry and I are adults, and she’s Molly, not Mrs. Weasley.”

Fred chuckled, “Very true. I think she’s realizing we’re somewhat of adults, and just wants us all close, even if we’re not her babies any more. So are we going then? It’ll be tomorrow night, and I know you wanted to relax a bit from Hogwarts before the chaos of the Burrow at Christmas.”

Hermione took the letter briefly and scanned it, “I think it’ll be fun, and it sounds like your mum wants the company.” She put the letter down and fully faced Fred. “Besides, last time she wanted to have a ritual with the old magic, it was exhilarating.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “I wonder what magic will happen this time?”

Fred grinned, “Can’t wait to find out.”

~~~~~

The next day the entire Weasley family, their partners, and the bonus addition of Lee Jordan gathered around the Burrow kitchen table a few hours before sunset. Molly had a plan for the evening’s festivities.

“Alright, thank you all for popping by on such short notice. As it’s the Winter Solstice, and the longest night of the year. In years long past, this was marked by feasting and in some cases, an all night vigil to greet the dawn and celebrate the return of the sun, and the start of days getting just a bit longer. I’ve some activities to help pass the time, and there’s lots of soups, sandwiches, hot tea, mulled wine and Pepper-Up to keep us warm. Not to mention we have to keep the bonfire going all night-”

“Hang on Mum,” Bill interrupted, “Outside? All night? All of us?”

“You gone soft on us Bill?” Charlie jeered lightly, “I’d expect that kind of argument from Percy.”

Percy sputtered, “Well he’s not wrong! Not all of us are roughing it non-stop in the wilds of Romania!” 

“Boys!” Molly interjected. “We can take shifts! I’m sure whatever ritual magic we stir up will be fine with a few of us needing to run in to warm up. As long as we’re all there for sunset and dawn, it’ll be fine. Now, can I continue?”

Bill, Charlie and Percy settled down with a contrite, “yes Mum”.

Molly sniffed, “As I was saying… We have to keep the bonfire going all night. We’ll start it right at sundown with a small ritual, and a special bundle of kindling. Everyone is going to go out, and gather sticks. Each stick you gather will be a different good wish or hope for the coming season. When we light it, all the wishes will be sent to the gods in hopes they see fit to grant them. Half way through the night, we’ll have a sumbel-”

“A what?” Now it was Ron’s turn to interrupt.

“It’s called a sumbel Ron, now let me explain. It’s a Norse-Germanic tradition, so I’m pretty sure it happened here. England had so many different peoples here throughout history taking up residence… Anyway, it's a ritualized sharing of drinks done in rounds. The first round is for toasting, to each other and to the gods. The second is for boasting, accomplishments you’re particularly proud of, and then the last is for oaths. Promises you’ll keep in the coming year. Just don’t make an oath you can’t keep. Once you make an oath in the sumbel, you’re involving magic.”

“Do we have to make an oath, Molly?” Harry asked. 

“No deary, only if you want to. It can help if you need a little push. Hold you magically accountable. It’s not as serious as a Vow, but it's still important. Now, any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads no. 

“Excellent! Now, if you need to run home and grab warm things, you can, I have a lot of extra jumpers, and let's get on with the sticks! We want to be ready by sundown!”

Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Lee headed to the ward boundary to pop home for their heavy cloaks, jumpers and wooly socks. George and Angelina opted to be the gatherer of warm things for Fred and Hermione, and went to floo back to their flat. Ron went to Grimmauld to do the same. Charlie, being fresh from Romania, went upstairs to add extra layers. Molly headed to the kitchen to check on the soups and mulled wine, and the rest of them, headed out to the garden and orchard to start gathering their sticks. 

~~~~~

“So what are you going to wish for, Hermione?” Fred asked as he grabbed another stick.

“Well Outstanding NEWT scores for one.”

“I think that’s a wasted wish, we all know you’ll be brilliant love. But if you want a little help from the divine, who am I to stop you?”

“Fred, that’s very sweet, but nothing is guaranteed. It certainly can’t hurt.” Hermione’s breath puffed out in a cloud, and she gave a small shiver. 

“Nah, you’re brilliant.” Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, “Cold love?”

She snuggled in close as they walked, “Just a bit. I’ll be fine once George and Angelina come back with the extra jumpers.”

Fred stopped them for a moment while he fumbled with his sticks and pulled out his wand to cast a quick warming charm. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you Fred,” her smile turning into a smirk, “Though I think the muggle way of warming up has some distinct benefits.”

His smile grew, she was being cheeky and he loved it. “Oh? The muggle way?”

She dropped her sticks and slid her arms around his waist, getting close. “Sharing body heat.”

He grinned before dropping his sticks and cupping the back of her head with his hand, kissing her softly. “I really like how you think love.” 

“I am the brightest witch of my age.” Her grin was practically impish before she tilted her head back up, and he couldn’t say no to her implied request. He kissed her deeply, almost reverently. He was so very happy that everything was working so well, even with her being away at school. He thought he was the luckiest bloke alive. 

~~~~~

It was just before sunset, and all the Weasley’s had gathered, properly attired, and branches in hand. Charlie took cotton twine and bound the gathered branches into a bundle for the bonfire. Bill and Percy had levitated the tables out with significantly less table jousting than usual, and there were several cauldrons and pots full of mulled wine, cocoa, and thick soups over Hermione’s signature bluebell flames. Trays of sweet and savory pasties warm from the oven were kept that way under warming charms for heartier fare, and biscuits if there was a need for something sweet to dunk in a drink. There was a small table near the unlit bonfire set up with a large bell, several bowls with various herbs, oils, salts and other things, sticks of incense, and glasses of firewhiskey. Comfortable sofas were set up in a circle around the firepit, with blankets, throws, and quilts piled on, waiting for everyone to get cozy. 

“Alright everyone! It’s almost time!” Molly hustled out of the house with Arthur following right behind. “The sun is almost down!”

Everyone gathered in the circle, and stood waiting for Molly to start. She rang the bell nine times, and as the sound rang out, the vibrations almost took on a tangible quality. The assembled Weasleys, both blood and adopted, looked around in wonder as the tang of magic started to fill the air. 

“Family and friends,” Molly began, “We are gathered together to hold vigil on the longest night of the year. We light fires during the long night, and wait to greet the dawn, knowing that all the days forward will be brighter.” 

Arthur then stepped up, and with a quick, “Incendio!”, the fire was lit, and started burning merrily in the pit. “As the sun dips below the horizon, let the fire we light burn bright through the night, and the fire in our hearts burn just as brightly with the love for our family and friends.”

Molly took a bowl filled with dried comfrey and worm castings and sprinkled it on the ground. “First we honor the Earth Mother, she who came first, and she who will be here after we’ve gone.” She knelt down and touched the ground, “Earth Mother, we love and honor you!”

Everyone knelt as well, and responded, “Earth Mother, we love and honor you.”

Molly took the bowl of dried bayberry leaves, rosemary, and cinnamon bark. She held it in her hands briefly, as if to charge it, and threw the mixture in the fire. It flared slightly, and she “Children of Earth breathe deep, and close your eyes. Think back, to a moment in time that you were happy. A happiness so deep you could cast a Patronus with it. Let the memory of that moment fill you up. Let it fill your head, and grow to fill your whole being. Feel it envelop your heart, seep down your arms, and expand in your belly. Let it flow and fill your legs, and seep out of your toes. Feel it sink into the Earth, and connect with the joy your family is feeling. Let our collective joy mix and meld with each other in harmony.” paused and Hermione could once again feel all the joy tinged magic of her chosen family. It was wonderful to experience.

Molly started again, “Now, bring into yourself some of that shared joy. Let it ebb and flow in up through your toes and up your legs, into your trunk to your magical core. Let it fill you up and let it overflow from your center to your heart, out to your fingertips, and up to your head. Let flow out of your head and cover your body, and let it flow back into the Earth.” 

Hermione felt enveloped in happiness, like a warm hug from everyone all at once. She felt Fred grab her mittened hand and she squeezed his in acknowledgement. After a few breaths, she opened her eyes, and gasped. Surrounding everyone, she could see the forms of everyone’s patronus gallivanting about the fire. Her otter was playing with Fred’s coyote, and Harry’s stag was running with Ginny’s horse. George’s hyena and Angelina’s honey badger were being fierce. Bill’s osprey and Fleur’s heron flew in circles around everyone. Ron’s Jack Russell terrier was leaping around with Charlie’s dragon, Lee’s macaw, and Percy’s owl, and Molly’s bear and Arthur’s weasel were snuggling. It was a spectacle of magic and of joy made tangible. She tugged on Fred’s hand, and he opened his eyes. His eyes popped as he saw everyone’s patronus galavanting about. As everyone else started opening their eyes, murmured “whoas” and gasps filtered through the air. The patronuses shimmering in the dimming dusk and firelight was a wondrous sight to behold. Slowly, they began to fade, and everyone was grinning with the residual happiness left in their wake. 

Arthur stepped forward and picked up a large glass of firewhiskey. “Tonight, we ask Thunor to join us in our vigil. We ask him to keep us safe through the long night, and join us in our feasting as we greet the dawn. Thunor, god of storms, god of the forge, Thunor of the long red beard driver of the goat drawn cart, join us tonight!” He tossed the firewhisky in the fire, and the flames jumped towards the sky. “Hail Thunor!”

“Hail Thunor!” the assembled responded. 

Molly then took a dish of bread and herbs soaked in oil. “Tonight, as we gather as a family, we honor Frige. We ask that she join us as we keep vigil for the sun’s return. Frige, mother of the gods, goddess of home and hearth, family and love, join us tonight!” The bread and oil went into the fire. “Hail Frige!” 

“Hail Frige!” 

Molly spoke again, “Now, before we start the feasting, Charlie, would you be a dear and add our wishes to the fire?” 

Charlie nodded, and hefted the bundle of branches up and placed it in the fire. Molly handed him another glass of firewhiskey. 

Charlie spoke, “May the fire burn bright through the night, light our way to the dawn. Burn warm in our hearts and bellies with love and affection for each other. May the flames carry our wishes for the coming year, and may the gods see fit to grant them. Hail the gods!” 

Charlie poured the firewhisky onto the bonfire as everyone responded. 

Molly raised her hands up and announced, “Now that we have lit the fire and invited the gods to feast with us, our watch begins. May this night be filled with joy.” She lowered her arms and her face broke into a smile, “Now, whoever wants to go first for food has to also make the god plate. Any volunteers?”

Ron hopped up right quick, “I’ll do it Mum!” and he rushed to the tables. Everyone else followed at various speeds, and the feasting began. 

~~~~~

With bellies full of warm soup and pasties, everyone settled in on the sofas under quilts. All assembled were warm and cozy with the combination of the warmth of the fire, hot drinks, thick quilts, and good company. Hermione and Ginny reported on the happenings at Hogwarts, and Ron and Harry pontificated on the perils of auror training. Charlie dithered on dragons, and Arthur mulled about muggles. Fred, George, and Lee told story after story of the customers at the joke shop to much laughter. The hours passed, wine and butterbeer were consumed, and smiles were contagious. 

Midnight approached, and Molly called across the circle, “Ginny dear, can you help with the sumbel?”

Ginny shrugged, said “Sure Mum,” and emerged from her blanket cocoon with Harry. “What do I need to do?”

“I need you to help pass the drinking horn, and make sure it’s full for each round. At the end of the round, any extra is poured out in an offering to the gods.” 

“Alright Mum, that’s easy enough. So,” she rubbed her hands together in glee, “What are we drinking?” 

“Any objections to mead?” Molly asked the assembled family. Everyone shook their heads, and Molly and Ginny went to grab the drinking horn and a few bottles of mead. 

Bill sat up, interested. “Mum’s getting out the mead? This should be fun! I don’t think I’ve ever known her to get out the good stuff.”

Arthur chuckled, “Well, you’re all grown, or mostly grown, and we are celebrating. Why not indulge?”

Molly and Ginny returned with the libations, and lined up three bottles of mead on the table. Molly lit three sticks of incense and a gentle scent of juniper wafted through the air. Molly took the bell and rang it nine times. 

“Family and friends, we’re halfway through the long night, and now it’s time for the sumbel. We will pass the drinking horn in three rounds. The first round is toasts, to each other and to the gods. The second round is for boasting of our deeds. The final round is for oaths. No one needs to say anything specific, you can simply drink, or pass the horn. Lastly, as a small matter of practicality, take small sips, and make sure the horn is pointing down, lest you end up with a face full of mead.”

Fred whispered to Hermione, “A galleon Ron forgets and ends up with a faceful of mead.”

Hermione shook her head, “No bet, not against one of my best friends. Bet with George if you want to get into that silliness.”

Fred kissed her temple, “Noted.” He leaned over the arm of his sofa towards his twin. “Oy, Forge! Fancy a wager?”

George leaned towards Fred, “Gred, you know I am. What’s the terms?”

“A galleon that Ronnikins forgets the point down rule and ends up with a face full of mead.”

“Alright, I’ll take that bet. You’re on.”

They turned back to the center, where Molly and Ginny had popped the cork on the first bottle and filled the horn. 

Molly raised the horn, “Thunor and Frige, gods and goddess all, bless this drink for our sumbel. We drink to the health of our family. We drink in honor of you. Hail Thunor! Hail Frige!” 

Everyone called out, “Hail Thunor! Hail Frige!”

Molly kept the horn raised, “A toast, to the gods that we all made it through last year and we’re all here to share. Hail the gods!”

Everyone echoed her sentiments as she took the first hearty sip from the horn. 

Ginny took the horn next. “A toast to Hermione, who’s study schedule will help get me through NEWTs. Huzzah!”

“Huzzah!” Ginny drank as they cheered. 

Ginny walked the horn over to Arthur and he took the horn, “To my lovely wife, who does so much for her family, both those she birthed and those who’ve joined later. Molly dear, you’re a wonder. Huzzah to Molly!”

The “Huzzah!” was loud and strong for the Weasley matriarch.

Ginny took the horn from her dad and took it to the next sofa with Lee and Charlie on it. Lee toasted to the twins for giving him a job, and to Loki for gifting them with an abundance of mischief. Charlie toasted to good friends, old and new. Bill toasted his wife, and Fleur returned the favor. Percy gave a toast to his family, and Ron to his mother. Harry toasted to Ron and Hermione, for their unending support during their school years and the war. Angelina toasted the return of quidditch and normalcy then passed the horn to George. 

“I’d like to propose a toast to the gods of healing, for helping to keep my twin here on this side of the Veil and allowing us to continue to bring mischief to the world. Hail the Healers!”

Everyone’s cheers rang out through the night, and Hermione leaned over and bussed a kiss on Fred’s cheek. “I’m really glad you’re here too,” she whispered. 

Ginny carried the horn over to Fred and Hermione’s sofa, and Hermione took the horn first. 

“I would like to raise a toast to Harry. You were burdened with far too much for our age, but you survived. You won, and you’re still here, and now, I hope you get a chance to rest and let others take on that burden. Huzzah to Harry!”

Hermione drank, and passed the horn to Fred amidst the huzzahs.

“George, I may have to borrow that sentiment from you a bit. For I would like to raise a toast to the gods for our good fortune. We’re all here, mostly in one piece, and that wasn’t a guarantee at points. May we never run out of it! Hail the Gods!” 

Molly sniffed a bit as more cheers erupted from her family. The twins were right; they came far too close to losing Fred during the final battle, and everyone had new scars. But everyone was still there to join in traditions old and new. 

~~~~~

The sumbel continued with only one incident. Ron did end up forgetting the two rules of a sumbel on the last round, and ended up with a face full of mead, and Fred was one galleon richer. Laughter abounded, and Ron sputtered at their betting on him, but eventually joined in with the laughter. The night continued with more stories, cuddles, and few dozing off. Molly giggled after many glasses of mulled wine while Arthur plastered kisses on her cheek. Charlie kept the fire going, and Bill and Percy managed to stay outside the whole night. As the sun began to rise, the nappers were shaken awake, and Molly rose to start the final ritual.

“Children of Earth, we gathered on the longest night to greet the dawn, to tend the fires to guide the sun back to us. Going forward, the days will be longer, and spring will start to creep in.”

She took a glass of firewhiskey she had kept away from the revelers, “Thunor, Frige, we thank you for joining us as we feasted and kept vigil. We honored you with food and drink and joy. Thank you for joining us. Hail Thunor, hail Frige!

Molly poured the whiskey on the fire while everyone responded to her call.

“May we always remember that brighter days are ahead.” She took a moment to breathe in the morning air and smiled. “Now children, I think most of us need a kip. You’re all welcome to find somewhere here, and stay for lunch. I plan on sleeping through breakfast. And I don’t care who ends up where!”

With sleepy smiles and laughs at Molly’s laissez faire attitude, the assembled family members gathered blankets and cast aguamenti charms on the fire. Fred stood up and offered a hand to Hermione as she stood up, “Shall we floo home darling, or are we snuggling in my old twin bed?”

“Fred, I can barely keep my eyes open, and I’ve had far too much mulled wine and mead. I’m amazed we made it the whole night. Let’s just stay here, and then we don’t have to worry about lunch later.”

Fred nodded, and they traipsed up the stairs to the twins old room. Excess layers were shed, and they wasted no time darkening the windows from the rising sun, and slipping under blankets. 

Fred dropped a kiss on Hermione’s forehead before succumbing to sleep, “Glad Yule, Hermione.”

“Glad Yule, Fred.”

And they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please make sure to check out all the other lovely stories in the fest!


End file.
